el diario de kula diamond
by yuki-kiryuu99
Summary: que es lo que esta pasando con la vida de kula realmente sera normal o talvez no descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

_**EL DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND**_

**Mi **nombre es Kula Diamond yo no tengo padres solo una buena amiga llamada: Diana ella es como mi madre también tengo mas amigos llamados: whip, máxima, yori y kusanagi mi amor platónico es: Dash k´ junto a ellos he luchado en grandes peleas con NEST pero por ahora llevo una vida bastante normal como una chica normal asisto a la escuela actualmente estoy en exámenes para la entrada a preparatoria pero dudo que mis notas ayuden a ello tendré que pedirle ayuda a k´ que ya esta en la universidad.

23 de julio del 2002

Hoy cuando llegue a casa no había nadie diana dejo una nota en la mesa diciéndome que había ido al súper mercado con whip y máxima que dilatarían en llegar, cuando me dirige a la sala vi la mochila de k´ en el suelo

-k´ ya has llegado –dije pero no hubo respuesta alguna así que fui a su habitación para ver si estaba ahí y efectivamente estaba allí

-oyes k´ despierta necesito que me expliques algunas cosas que no entiendo –dije logrando despertar a k´

-ya te he dicho que yo no se nada de moda Kula así que déjame dormir estoy cansado –dijo k´ medio dormido

-no es eso, es de la escuela por favor k´ dije y empecé a jalar a k´ de un brazo hasta que logre tirarlo de la cama y este despertó de golpe

-esta bien vamos a tu habitación y dime que no entiendes –dijo k´ frotándose el cabello y se paraba del suelo nos dirigimos a mi habitación que estaba enfrente de la suya nos sentamos en el suelo con un mas de libros de algebra

-mira k´ esto es lo que no entiendo como se hace explícame ya que si lo vuelvo a hacer mal el próximo examen no podre ingresar a la preparatoria –dije y después k ´se sentó detrás de mi tomando mi mano con la que sostenía el lápiz y me guio a resolver el problema pero yo estaba tan distraída y sonrojada por el la presencia de k´

- lo has entendido Kula –dijo k´ mirando el cuaderno con el procedimiento

-la verdad no puse atención podrías explicármelo de nuevo –dije aun un poco sonrojada k´ suspiro y me volvió a explicar

-mira si tienes esto y lo divides con esto te da esto después esto lo sumas con esto y lo multiplicas con esto y luego restas esto y lo divides con esto y te da este resultado, has entendido –dijo k´

-si, pero necesito que me ayudes también con esos 15 problemas mas por favor –dije cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse

-ya llegaos chicos –dijo diana que entraba con una bolsas

-bienvenidos a casa –grite desde mi habitación

-esta bien te explicare los de mas problemas –dijo k´

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado algún comentario no duden en dejarlo

Atte. ARANTXA S. – SORA WHITE


	2. Chapter 2

ANTERIORMENTER _**EN EL DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND**_

-ya llegaos chicos –dijo diana que entraba con una bolsas

-bienvenidos a casa –grite desde mi habitación

-esta bien te explicare los de mas problemas –dijo k´ que estaba de pie parece que pensaba no explicarme pero a la llegada de los demás cambio de decisión

Continuara…

-gracias k´ eres el mejor –dije mientras abrazaba a k´

-Kula suéltame sabes que odio que me abracen –dijo k´ tratando de quitarme de el de ponto resbalo con un libro cayendo encima de mi me puse tan roja de la cara que tal vez k´ lo noto –lo siento –dijo k´ levantándose y después me ayudo a levantarme del suelo –aaa… ahorita vengo voy al baño –dije y Salí corriendo al baño privado de mi habitación ya dentro del baño me eche agua en la cara un par de vez para tranquilizarme, me seque bien y Salí de este y me dirige a donde estaba k´, después me explico como se hacían todos los problemas y me puso unos para que yo los resolviera por mi cuenta, los resolví y k´ los reviso –muy bien veo que entendiste bien –dijo k´ -no es que k´ explica mejor que mis maestros de la escuela, a ya se espera un momento te traeré algo de beber –dije –si, gracias –dijo k´ y sali de pronto …

CONTINUARA…

BUENO COMO ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES SOLO ME DEJAN LA COMPU PARA TAREA PERO ME DI UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO DEPUES DEL EXAMENDE MATE Y LES DEJO ESTA PEQUE CONTINUACION ESPERO Y GUATE

ATTE. ARANTXA S.- SORA WHITE


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno estoy aquí nuevamente con ustedes lo siento pero no podre estar muy seguido con ustedes digamos que salí un poco baja en mis notas de la escuela un poco baja y me quitaron mi computadora e internet pero les traigo un poco de: _EL DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND._

_Anteriormente en el DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND:_

–Muy bien veo que entendiste bien –dijo k´ -no es que k´ explica mejor que mis maestros de la escuela, a ya se espera un momento te traeré algo de beber –dije –si, gracias –dijo k´ y salí de pronto k´ me detuvo –no esta bien –dijo k´ –Kula, k´ vengan a cenar –grito diana desde la cocina de inmediato Kula y k´ se dirigieron a el comedor, al llegar la mesa ya estaba servida ambos se sentaron a la mesa Kula se sentó entre diana y whip k´ se sentó junto a máxima todo empezaron a tomar sus alimentos menos Kula –pasa algo malo con la comida, no has tocado bocado, Kula –dijo whip –eh, no –dijo Kula empezando a comer después de ver durante un tiempo su plato la cena paso tranquila como de costumbre diana y whip platicaban de sus cosa y máxima intentaba sacarle charla a k´ Kula se apresuró a terminar sus alimentos –Kula ¿no comerás mas? –dijo máxima –mmm… no, no tengo mucho apetito –dijo Kula –bueno esta bien –dijo máxima poniendo una gran sonrisa –me retiro, buenas noches –dijo para luego retirase a su habitación –"maldición donde deje mi paleta de cereza" –pensó Kula para si, recordando que la había dejado sobre la cama de k´ cuando lo fue a despertar para que le explicase, salió de su habitación rápido ya que tenia la ropa de dormir puesta para luego adentrarse en la de k´ –ahí esta –dijo viendo hacia la almohada de k´ la tomo y se dirigió a la puerta cuando estaba apunto de salir k´ entro -¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar cuando yo no estoy adentro –dijo para darse cuenta de su ropa de dormir –sal de aquí rápido –dijo Kula asistió y salió rápidamente dejo su paleta en su escritorio y se tumbo sobre la cama y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El día siguiente fue de lo mas estresante Kula tuvo 2 exámenes, cuando salió de la escuela pensó en ir de inmediato a casa pero no lo hizo y se dedico a vagar sin rumbo, la tarde caía, le envió a diana un texto suponiendo que estaría hecha un mar de nervios:

"_Diana estoy bien solo quiero despejarme vuelvo luego" _

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero supuso que ya era bastante tarde ya que casi no había gente en las calles entonces decidió emprender su viaje regreso a casa, tomo una calle oscura y posiblemente peligrosa pero era la forma mas rápido de regresar al departamento, de pronto sintió como alguien la tomo por atrás ella soltó un grito y voltio pensaba golpear a quien había osado tocarla pero se detuvo al ver quien era – ¡k´…! –Dijo Kula –acaso no sabes que hora es, diana esta que se muere de preocupación por ti y me mando a buscarte, vamos sube a la moto –dijo señalando la moto que se encontraba estacionada a unos metros de ellos ambos se subieron en ella Kula iba atrás sujetada a k´ fuertemente conforme pasaba el tiempo este, sintió como la fuerza de Kula disminuía pero no le presto mucha atención y siguió su camino cuando llego al estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos y apagar la moto se percato que Kula se quedo profundamente dormida, así que la subió en su espalda y la llevo hasta el apartamento que les correspondía –"es mucho mas ligera de lo que recordaba" –pensó para si k´ al entrar whip, diana y máxima en la sala en sus caras era evidente su preocupación –ya llegue, diana la encontré ya te puedes calmar muchas gracias k´ -dijo diana –la iré a dejar a su habitación –dijo k´ que ya se dirigía a esta puso a Kula sobre su cama y antes de salir le dirigió un ultimo vistazo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero no pudo dejar la habitación al verla dormir tan plácidamente de alguna manera le daba paz y por otra le atormentaba.

"_hazlo nadie te ve están solos esta dormida, saber que quieres"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza y casi contra su voluntad se forzó a dejar dicha habitación después de haber estado allí casi como una hora y de repente….

Continuara….

Lamento no poder actualizarme tan pronto lo siento me quede sin compu, ja, me regañaron por sacar 8.4 de promedio, no entiendo como se enojaron mis padres para mi es buen promedio pero en fin no se si pueda actualizarme tan seguido en vacaciones, por ahora estoy de vuelta con los exámenes y haber que me depara el destino con mis nuevas calificaciones y ver si mi castigo aumenta o me lo quitan jejeje.

Les agradezco a los que siguen mi historia "EL diario de Kula Diamond" bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta deje el formato en el que Kula narra la historia para que se pueda ver lo que pasa cuando ella no esta o esta dormida, bueno, cualquier duda o aclaración no olviden dejarlo en un reviews.

Les doy la gracias a:

Athena1992

GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD

Por apoyar esta historia con sus reviews gracias de corazón


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de **"EL DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND"** jeeje parece que estaré castigada por un tiempo más saque un 7 este bimestre aaah sin regalo de navidad bueno agradezco a mis fieles seguidores: Athena1992 y GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD, que han ido conmigo pasó a paso de corazón muchas gracias. Siento el retraso de este material anduve algo atareada y un poco depre.

Anteriormente en **"**_**EL DIARIO DE KULA DIAMOND":**_

"_hazlo nadie te ve, están solos, está dormida, sabes que quieres"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza y casi contra su voluntad se forzó a dejar dicha habitación después de haber estado allí casi como una hora y de repente….

–K´ que estabas haciendo en el curto de Kula –dijo Máxima –Esto yo… yo fui a ver se no deje algo cuando le enseñe a Kula unos problemas –dijo K´ –Acaso me crees idiota k´ que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de la niña –dijo –Te juro que nada –dijo K´ Antes me tenías más confianza, es una pena que la confianza entre nosotros que somos viejos amigos se pierda –dijo Máxima con algo de tristeza –Te lo juro, máxima no estaba haciendo nada malo, te lo juro, no mal interpretes mal las cosas –dijo K´ exaltado de los niervos, de pronto Máxima saco una gran carcajada –Debes ver tu cara, solo bromeo, pero tu cara –dijo Máxima sin parar de reír –¿Qué pasa máxima? ¿Por qué esas risas? –Dijo Whip –No es nada, no es nada, no te preocupes Whip –dijo Máxima –Bueno no hagan más ruido si despertaran a Kula –dijo Whip que empezaba a caminar a hacia su cuarto para luego entrar al poco tiempo entro a esa misma habitación Diana –Vamos a tu cuarto k´ quiero hablar contigo –dijo Máxima – ¿Estás hablando enserio? –Dijo k´ con algo de desconfianza –por supuesto que si –dijo Máxima –lo siento es contigo ya no se sabe –dijo k´ poniendo una cara de burla y pocos instantes después entraron a la habitación de k´ –K´ quiero preguntarte algo –dijo – ¿Qué es Máxima? –dijo K´ que habría la ventana –bueno no es fácil…pero… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Kula? –Dijo Máxima –yo… yo solo la veo como una hermana menor eso es todo –dijo K´ ligeramente sonrojado y exaltando –si no sientes nada porque te exaltas –dijo Máxima –Ya te dije que no siento nada por ella –dijo K´ molesto –bueno parece que eres más terco que una mula pero ten esto en mente K´ si no muestras lo que sientes puedes perder lo que quieres –dijo Máxima saliendo de la habitación –que quieres decir con eso –dijo molesto K´ pero máxima cerró la puerta de la habitación sin responder.

La noche paso tan serena que era apreciable oír el ruido de las chicharras a lo lejos en el campo, pero en la mente de K´ solo estaban las palabras que máxima le había dicho unas horas antes.

"_Sabes lo que sientes por ella no es un simple cariño de hermanos, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tú ya ni la ves como a tu hermana menor tu…" _

–Maldición, Máxima solo metes cosas raras en mi cabeza –dijo K´ que salía de entre sus sabanas hechas un desastre en la cama –creo que saldré a dar una vuelta en mi moto –dijo para sí K´ poniéndose su ropa habitual en color negro para luego salir de su habitación –Adonde crees que vas a esta hora _hermanito_ –dijo Whip que se hallaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión –voy a dar una vuelta necesito despejarme –dijo K´ dirigiéndose a la puerta algo enojado –quieres despejarte por lo que te dijo Máxima hace un rato no es cierto hermanito –dijo Whip –no me digas hermanito sabes que lo odio y ¿Cómo sabes lo que me dijo Máxima? –Dijo K´ más enojado de lo que estaba momentos antes –Él nos dijo a Diana y a mí… así que te exaltaste que interesante ¿no? –Dijo Whip con burla –Ese traidor que se hace llamar amigo –dijo K´ rechinando los dientes –bueno al fin de cuentas entre ustedes no puede haber nada porque ella es… K´ quieres que te dijo que es –dijo Whip –que Kula es un maldito experimento de NEST que por suerte cayo en nuestras manos –dijo K´ lleno de furia –K´ tu… te odio K´, te odio –dijo Kula que se encontraba detrás de K´ y que salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe para luego congelarla algo que la canso puesto ya no había usado sus poderes desde hace un tiempo –ves lo que me haces decir Whip –dijo K´ furioso –pero yo iba a decir que ella es como tu hermanita, tu mal interpretaste –dijo Whip de inmediato aparecieron Diana y Máxima – ¿Qué ocurre que fue ese ruido? –dijo Diana –K´ hizo llorar a la pequeña Kula y estas se encerró en su cuarto –dijo Whip mostrando inocencia en su voz –pero yo… whip… pero –dijo K´–Dash K´ recibirás mi castigo por hacer llorar a Kula pero ahora ayúdame a sacar a Kula de su cuarto –dijo Diana –si Sácala de su cuarto y discúlpate –dijo Whip de una manera burlona –tú también te disculparas Whip no crees que nos tragamos el cuento de que K´ fue el único que hizo llorar a Kula –dijo Máxima jalándole las mejillas.

Tras un largo momento descongelando la puerta los chicos encontraron a Kula durmiendo –miren está durmiendo será mejor no molestarla –dijo Whip –si será mejor dejarla –dijo Diana y todos salieron –K´ ¿no vienes? –Dijo Máxima –no esperare a que despierte –dijo K´ que tomaba asiento en la cama –está bien cómo quieras –dijo Máxima saliendo así todos del cuarto.

"_hazlo nadie te ve, están solos, está dormida, sabes que quieres" _le dijo esa voz nuevamente a K´ esta vez K´ le hizo caso y se acercó más a Kula hasta que finalmente sus labios se fundieron con los de Kula en ese momento…

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el cuarto cap. De: **"**_**EL DIRIO DE KULA DIMOMND"**_ jejeje les dejó con una duda al final nuevamente ¿qué será lo que pasa? Hay que descubrirlo en el próximo cap. de: **"**_**EL DIRIO DE KULA DIMOMND"**_ en el cual ya estoy trabajando bueno para todos aquellos fieles lectores que han ido siguiendo esta historia aquí les dejo el fragmento de una historia original que apenas empiezo a escribir ustedes me dirán si les gusta dejando en sus reviews su comentario y si veo que es apoyada a partir del siguiente cap. de el diario de Kula Diamond empezare a subir los cap de esta nueva historia los podrán encontrar al final de cada cap. de EDDKD. El título de esta historia es: El pasado de Eleriin Rudu espero y sea de su agrado

CAP: ¿? MOMENTO

Los parpados de Eleriin comenzaban a abrirse con pesadez lo primero que noto fue la tenue luz tal vez el alba apenas comenzaba, lo segundo que reconoció fue el edredón blanco que la cubría un momento ¿blanco? Su edredón era lila ¿Dónde estaba? Su cuerpo aun no respondía por completo así que recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta que su mirada paro justo cuando se encontró con la imponente figura de…


End file.
